


Perfect For You

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Family is Everything [17]
Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, it's fluffy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: The big day has arrived.





	Perfect For You

**Author's Note:**

> May 2007
> 
> Francine's Age: 13
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from "Next to Normal"
> 
> Sorry for the posting delay...JetGirl usually does the posting but currently has no wifi and tomatopudding keeps forgetting to post.

Forget butterflies, Frankie felt like there were hummingbirds fluttering around in his stomach. Today was his wedding day, he and Bob were actually getting married. It was a day he’d never thought would come and even when Bob had officially proposed the actually day had seemed so far away. But here they were, with their whole family gathered, to be honest he couldn't ask for anything more.

 

Frankie was filled with a nervous excitement as he waiting for Tommy, who was his best man, to come and get him.    
  
They weren’t doing the traditional walk down the aisle, of course, considering that there were two grooms. Instead, they would each enter from different sides of the church and meet in the middle at the altar.    
  
Frankie glanced at his watch his nerves mounting as he waited.    
  
Tommy then poked his head in, “You ready to get this show on the road?”

 

Frankie took a fortifying breath, “Yeah.”   
  
Tommy came all the way into the room and, in a move uncharacteristic for him, fixed Frankie’s bow tie.    
  
“Thanks,” Frankie felt his face get a little red.

 

“That’s what I’m for,” Tommy replied.    
  
Despite Frankie’s initial concerns, Tommy had actually been an exemplary best man, barring one bachelor party incident. 

 

“Shall we?” Tommy nodded at the door.

 

“Hell yes,” Frankie said.    
  
Tommy chuckled and slapped him on the back, “You treat him right, got it buddy?”   
  
“As if I’d do anything else,” Frankie shot back.    
  


Tommy pushed the door open and the two of them entered the church. Since Frankie’s family was so large and Bob’s was very limited, rather than doing different sides for each family, everyone was mingled together. But Frankie only had eyes for the other side of the church where Bob stood waiting. That was all that mattered, because today everything would be truly official.   
  


Bob caught his eye and even from this distance Frankie could read the excitement shining in his features.    
  
When the music started, first Francine came down the center aisle, the thirteen-year-old acting as the flower girl, with sixteen-year-old Robby following behind as the ring bearer. They kind of had joint groomsmen in Tommy and Nick so the two of them escorted Bob’s woman of honor Sam down the aisle next. Then it was time. While the others had gone down a center aisle, Bob and Frankie each had a side aisle. The entire time they walked, Frankie was practically walking blind because he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Bob. Partially to make sure that they stayed in step and partially because he just looked so damn handsome in his tux. His heart fluttered in his chest, much like it had when they'd first met.   
  
His pulse was loud in his ears as they both came to a stop at the altar in front of the priest. But Frankie could barely hear the words, he was too distracted. Frankie’s attention only returned when Bob raised his eyebrows and tilted his head towards the priest. He hadn’t missed his cue for vows, but it had certainly gotten close.    
  
Frankie cleared his throat and started fumbling in his pocket for the paper he'd written his vows on. He’d written and rewritten them several times, remembering the beautiful song that Bob had written for his proposal and worrying that he could never live up to it. His hands shook a little and he took a deep breath before he began to read.

 

“I can’t believe we’re here right now,” he began, his voice remarkably steady, “I never...I never thought this would happen. I wished for it, but...” he cleared his throat, “anyway.”

 

Frankie swallowed and looked straight at Bob, "Not only am I excited that this day has finally come, but that everyone is here with us." 

 

Bob smiled and reached out to take Frankie’s hand and give it a squeeze.

 

"To have our whole families be here...." Frankie found himself looking towards Francine as well.

 

She was grinning from ear to ear, the basket of flower petals still clutched in her hands. Their life wasn't exactly as Frankie had imagined for himself but he didn't want it any other way.   
  
“I feel so lucky to have you in my life,” Frankie said, turning his attention back to Bob, “and sometimes I don’t know what I did to deserve this life that we’ve built together.” Frankie smiled, "And to be honest that's all I have to say." His face grew red as he laughed nervously.

 

“You deserve everything we have,” Bob said, “and much more besides.”

 

It was then Bob’s turn and while Frankie assumed he’d be more composed...he was far from it. Even before he started speaking, Bob’s eyes were filling with tears and the hand he had used to grasp Frankie’s before was holding on tighter than ever.    
  
“Don’t look at me that way,” Frankie spoke in a quiet whisper, “or I’ll start crying too!”   
  
“I told myself that I wasn’t going to cry,” Bob shot back with a watery smile, “Excuse me for being unable to improvise. You know how I am.”   
  
It turned out Bob had his own list of vows written down as well. Bob took a deep breath before beginning to speak.   
  
“Most of you know that the moment I heard Frankie sing, before I even saw his face, I fell in love,” Bob began, "And I never thought that it would happen that way," Bob paused, "and here we are."

 

He took another deep breath, trying to compose himself.    
  
“Here we are,” he broke off, choking on tears, and chuckled, “god, sorry. Here we are standing in front of our friends and family making all of my dreams come true.”   
  
Bob looked at the paper again, "You know what, I think we can get to the part we've all been waiting for."   
  
“We’ve said the important bits,” Frankie agreed, taking both of Bob’s hands in his, “so let’s get to the most important bit.”   
  


"You mean like getting married?" Bob grinned.   
  
“Well, I was thinking more about kissing you,” Frankie shot back with a wink.    
  
“That works to,” Bob replied.   
  
The priest cleared his throat.    
  
“If you’ll allow me, gentlemen?”   
  


Frankie nodded his head, “Of course.”   
  
The priest cleared his throat before beginning.    
  
“Do you, Francesco Stephen Castelluccio, take Robert John Gaudio as your husband and promise to be faithful to him always, in joy and in pain, in health and in sickness, and to love him and honor him every day for the rest of your life?”   
  
“I do,” Frankie said, feeling Bob squeeze his hands even tighter.    
  
“And,” the priest continued, “do you, Robert John Gaudio, Francesco Stephen Castelluccio, take as your husband and promise to be faithful to him always, in joy and in pain, in health and in sickness, and to love him and honor him every day for the rest of your life?”   
  
“I do,” Bob replied.    
  
The priest smiled, “I think you know what to do next.”   
  
Frankie and Bob looked at each other for a moment before leaning in for the kiss. The whistles and cheers of their friends and family accompanied the kiss and they only broke apart when Francine flung herself at them and wrapped her arms around both of their waists.

 

“It’s official,” Bob grinned, “really official.”

 

Frankie let out a delighted laugh and leaned in to kiss him again.

  
  



End file.
